It is a known practice in the suspension of automotive exhaust systems to support the exhaust pipe and/or tailpipe (exhaust conduits) at various points along the system length to fixed parts of the frame or chassis of the vehicle. Such support includes a pipe holding means which is normally a clamp that comprises a bracket and a U-shaped wire that extends around the pipe and is secured to the bracket. The assembly and diassembly of conduit, bracket, and wire is time consuming and the parts themselves are sometimes rather expensive.